Ultraseven
|start-ep = The Invisible Challenger |last-ep = The Greatest Invasion in History (Conclusion) |intro = Ultraseven no Uta |airdate = October 1, 1967 - September 8, 1968 |previous = Ultraman |next = Ultra Fight }} is the third installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and TBS, it was broadcast from October 1, 1967 to September 8, 1968, every Sunday at 19:00 on TBS, with a total of 49 episodes. The series went on to become one of 's greatest fantasy TV series. Such is his popularity that Ultraseven (or simply "Seven") has appeared or at least made cameos in nearly every Ultraman series, following his own and has had far more exposure than even the original Ultraman (though the original Ultraman is without a doubt the face of the Ultras). Ultraseven is sometimes incorrectly called by many sources outside Japan (or in the case of KHON/Honolulu, Hawaii, Ultra 7, as listed in when it ran in 1975). Both the series and its hero can also be called Ultraseven (without a space), which is generally the form used when romanized and also when in use by Tsuburaya in merchandise. Plot In the not-too-distant future, Earth finds itself constantly under attack from extraterrestrial threats. To combat them, TDF establishes the Ultra Garrison, a team of six elite members who utilize high-tech vehicles and weaponry. Joining their fight is the mysterious Dan Moroboshi who is secretly an alien from the Land of Light in Nebula M78, Ultraseven. Characters Ultras Ultra Garrison *Kaoru Kiriyama *Anne Yuri *Shigeru Furuhashi *Soga *Amagi Allies TDF *Yamaoka *Takenaka *Manabe *Captain Kurata *Professor Kitamura *Ueno Capsule Monsters *Windam (1, 24, 39) *Miclas (3, 25) *Agira (32, 46) Monsters & Aliens *Alien Cool (1) *Alien Wyann (2) **Organism X (2) *Alien Pitt (3) *Eleking (3) *Alien Godora (4) *Alien Villa (5) *Alien Pegassa (6) *Alien Quraso (7) *Alien Metron (8) *Alien Chibull (9) *Zero One (9) *Alien Icarus (10) *Alien Wild (11) *Nurse (11) *Alien Spell (12) *Alien Iros (13) **Furuhashi and Amagi duplicates (13) *King Joe (14, 15) *Alien Pedan (15) *Annon (16) *U-Tom (17) *Alien Bell (18) *Gumonga (18) *Alien Bud (19) *Alien Shaplay (20) *Giladorus (20) *Alien Mimy (Only their voice is heard; 21) *Ironrocks (21) *Alien Buraco (22) *Alien Shadow (23) *Gabura (23) *Alien Cannan (24) *Alien Poll (25) *Gandar (25) *Gyeron (26) *Alien Borg (27) *Alien Kill (28) *Dinosaur Tank (28) *Alien Prote (29) *Alien Plachiku (30) *Dally (31) *Rigger (32) *Shadow Men (33) *Alien Mandala (Only their settings are seen; 33) *Alien Uley (Only their settings are seen; 33) *Duncan (34) *Alien Zampa (35) *Petero (35) *Alien Pega (36) *Alien Magellan "Maya" (37) *Alien Banda (Mentioned but only their ship appears; 38) *Crazygon (38) *Alien Guts (39, 40) *Aron (39) *Alien Tepeto (41) *Tepeto (41) *Nonmalt (42) *Guyros (42) *People of the Fourth Planet (43) *Robots of the Fourth Planet (43) *Robot Commander (43) *Alien Goron (44) **Gory (44) *Alien Perolynga (45) *Alien Salome (46) *Robot Ultraseven (46) *Alien Hook (47) *Alien Ghose (48, 49) *Pandon (48) **Reconstructed Pandon (49) Arsenal *Ultra Eye *Video Seaver *Ultra Cancer *Electro H Gun *Ultra Hawk No. 1 *Ultra Hawk No. 2 *Ultra Hawk No. 3 *Ultra Guard * Episodes Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : Voice actors * : Suit actors * , : * : (1), (24), (39) * : (3), (25) * : (32) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Misuzu Jidou Gasshodan, The Echoes ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Tokyo Meister Singer *"ULTRA SEVEN" **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: The Echoes * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Misuzu Jidou Gasshodan TPS/Cinar English dub In 1985, licensed the series in a 15-year contract from Tsuburaya Productions, who provided the English dubbed versions produced in Honolulu by Tsuburaya-Hawaii, Inc. in the mid-1970s. Finding this English version to be lacking, Turner commissioned the Canadian children's programming production house, , to dub all 49 episodes for run in syndication. The TPS/Cinar produced episodes featured new opening and closing credits, eyecatches, new episode names, and even a change of name for the character of Anne Yuri, who was dubbed as "Donna". Cinar edited the episode for violence and commercial time, and featured new music cues. The tone of the English Dubbing scripts were decidedly tongue-in-cheek. Unsatisfied with Cinar's resultant work, Turner put the series into their vaults until 1994, when they were alerted that the episodes were never broadcast. Ultra Seven was dusted off for the Toons 'Till Noon and blocks on TNT. The Toons 'Till Noon broadcasts received substantially heavy editing to make them suitable for the time slot, while the MonsterVision broadcasts were the full-length Cinar adaptations. Episodes 5-7 were missing or mislabeled, and were never broadcast. When the contract expired in 2001, Turner returned all the materials (film, tapes, masters) to Tsuburaya Productions. Cinar Version Episode Titles # Enter Dan Moroboshe # Shrubs From Space # Secret of the Lake # Double Trouble At Sea # N/A # N/A # N/A # Smokers On The Rampage # Toys In Crisis # The Man Next Door # Captured In Living Color # Crystallized Corpusels ( Banned Episode 12 ) # Space Ace Reunion # Planets In Conflict Part 1 # Planets In Conflict Part 2 # The Eyes Have Had It # Cave-In # The Bells Are Ringing # Wayne, Lord Of The Universe # The Quakemaker # Nissans Return Engagement # Chromosone Eaters # Fugitive Fortune Teller # Mother Knows Best # Ultra-7 Exposed # The 8,000 Megaton Mistake # Temporary Traitor # Death On Wheels # The Apprentice Alien # Trial By War # Blood-Thirst # Island In The Sky # The Dead Invaders # Urban Removal # Moon-Stuck # Sharp Shooter Showdown # Devil's Angel # Brave One # Ultra-7 - Tastes Defeat Part 1 # Ultra-7 - Tastes Defeat Part 2 # Killer Lake # The Boy By The Lake # Design By Tyranny # Stargazer # Simian Says Surrender # Dan And The Ultra-7 Challenge # Home Sweet Home # Exit Ultra-7 Part 1 # Exit Ultra-7 Part 2 Home media In 2012, Shout! Factory obtained the North American license to subtitle Ultra Seven in English, and released it for sale on their website with a special Ultraseven poster (illustrated by ), only available for shipping within the US and Canada. The original Episode 12, however, was not available (so it could not be included), therefore the total number of episodes in this release was 48. On December 11, 2012 Shout! Factory made the set available through regular retailers. Bandai Visual issued the series on Blu-ray in Japan as two separate sets with the first released on November 21, 2014 and the second on January 28, 2015. Notes *Ultraseven and Ultraman have been the only two Ultramen to have a remake of the series. Ultraman had 1 and Ultraseven had 3 remakes. *One of few soundtracks of this series would be used again later in Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Leo and in Ultraman 80. *''Ultraseven'' has 2 episodes banned: Episodes 12 (banned in ) and 26 (banned in the 2011 ). **Due in part to the ban, the 12th episode is not on the Region 1 DVD release by Shout! Factory. However, the recently banned 26th episode was released and can be seen on this set. *''Ultraseven'' was originally intended to be the last entry of the Ultra Series. It's immense popularity proved otherwise. *Clips of Ultraseven were shown on an episode of , with the host trying to get guest to help "MST" them. *This series was originally going to be named "Ultra Eye". Gallery Ultra_Series_Title_Card_-_03_-_Ultraseven.png|The second title card. References Bibliography *Ragone, August (2007, 2014). [http://www.chroniclebooks.com/titles/eiji-tsuburaya-master-of-monsters-paperback.html/ Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters]. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0-8118-6078-9. *Ragone, August (2012). "The Making of 'Ultraseven'" booklet [https://www.shoutfactory.com/tv/kids-family/ultra-seven-the-complete-series/ Ultraseven: The Complete Series]. Los Angeles, CA: Shout! Factory. ASIN B0096W46VW. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia